Once Loved: 5 years later
by saywhatnow1996
Summary: Sequeal to Once Loved. Season1 is on Youtube. link coming soon
1. Dangerous thing

Its senior year and Marissa and Danny couldn't have been happier. They spend almost every second together. Mondays Danny and Marissa will pick Melisa and James up in his 99' red mustang. Tuesdays are bowling nights. Wednesdays they watch a movie after dinner with their parents. Thursdays are study nights since most tests are on Fridays and of course Fridays are sleepovers with James and Melisa. Of course the girls will have their own room to sleep in. Every now and than the four take a weekend and go down to visit South Gate, their home no matter what how far they were. You can say that they are the perfect couple. They never fought or disagreed. They laughed and played and they respected each others choices. That is until…..

"How can you make a decision like that without telling me?" Danny screamed.

"You're not married to me Danny. I don't have to tell you about something like this."

"I know we are not but we had it planned. We were going to Berkley together, get a house together in South Gate, get married and have kids. How can you mess it all up for a stupid scholarship to Harvard? Its way to far away." at this point Marissa was disappointed. He knew how much that scholarship meant to her. It was everything she ever worked for, ever dreamed for.

"A stupid scholarship?" her voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek so softly and tender. "That scholarship can change my life for the better. I can do what my father and I have spoken about for the longest. That stupid scholarship is everything to me. How can you expect me to throw it all away?"

"I have not once heard you speak about Harvard. Why now?" Danny was confused and hurt. His love was going to a school that he can't ever get into. He didn't want to loose her. They were going to be far apart and from there everything will change. She will find some handsome guy in pre-law and she will forget all about him. He spent years trying to find her just have a few years to rip them apart again.

"I didn't think I was going to get in. It has been a year since I sent in a letter. They haven't gotten back to me until now and I'm going to take it." That just broke both hearts apart. Marissa didn't want to leave him. She loved him, more than anything but she also loved her father. She has wanted to follow in his footsteps since a baby. He was her hero, her inspiration. She use to get his brief case and coat and walked around the loft in New York City pretending to be walking in the busy side walks going to the offices.

"It's Harvard or me. Choose your pick." He couldn't believe he was saying that but it came out of his mouth without going through his brain first. He looked into her rich chocolate tear filled eyes with no emotion in his. He had to be strong.

Issa walked up to him and kissed his cheek slightly closing her eyes not believing the words she was about to whisper into his ears "I'm sorry. I leave the day after graduation next week." She pulled away not making any eye contact and walked out of his room walking past Melisa and rushed out the house without a single word.

Melisa walked in "Why was Issa crying?"

Danny didn't face his little sister. He didn't want her to see him in the worst pain "Leave Mel. Just leave." He harshly said walking over to his balcony looking down at his backyard thinking, what has he done? He just lost the love of his life over something stupid.

**Graduation Day…**

"And now for our valedictorian Miss Marissa Julie Montez." The sound of hands colliding roared through the football stadium. She stood there holding onto the podium proud.

"Well we made it!" the graduating classes scram and clapped happy. "4 years ago we roamed this school scared, but we made it. We went through a lot of obstacles. Many people ask, what is high school all about? What do we really learn from a high school experience? I learned a lot. I learned who I am, who my brother really is. Which by the way, is a total dork just how I thought but I guess somehow Melisa, found a cool version of him." She made air quotes when saying 'cool' which caused everyone to chuckle. "I also learned who people I thought I knew are." She looked over to Danny with hurt and disappointment in her eyes. "We are all just the same. We want success and to follow our dreams. Dreams we have longed for since a baby. We all have inspiration to reach those dreams." She looked up straight ahead. "Let us all make our dreams come true. That's another thing I learned here in East High. Reach for the stars, reach for your dreams and don't let anyone. No one get in the way of those dreams. Today we walk out of this field as graduates. High school graduates. We can say now that we accomplished something that many haven't. We have roads ahead of us that will in some way change the world. So let's do it wildcats. Let's change the world one step at a time but never forget where you came from, what made you who you are today. We are wildcats and we will claw our way to the top. Because we made it! WE GRADUATED!"

The whole graduating class through their caps in the air screaming, couples hugging and kissing, girls crying, guys messing around, and Marissa and Danny just stood there looking at each other. Taking the last look of their life at each other, they lost each other once again. Marissa threw her cap on the ground after sticking something in it. She walked towards the exit and disappeared from his sight. Danny walked over to the red cap and read the note that had been taped in.

_I really do love you. I know we have never said it before but I do. I love you Daniel Alexander Bolton. It's a shame I never got to say it face to face. _

_Xoxoxx Marissa_

**5 years later….**

22 year old Marissa graduated from Harvard as a lawyer along side her best friend Decklan Scott and her boyfriend of 3 years Tyler James. Marissa and Tyler have an apartment in mid Cambridge, Massachusetts for 2 years and everything has been going great for them. She can say she has loved this guy from the first time they met. She was walking Harvard not knowing where she was going until she knew where she had ended up, the ground. She crashed into Tyler while fussing through her papers. Since that day on she has loved Tyler Nathan James.

Even though she loves him not one day passes by when she doesn't think of Danny. How can anyone forget their first love? Their first kiss, the first time they ever gave their heart to anyone.

"Come on just one bite!" Tyler reached for the banana nut muffin in her hand. For the past 5 minutes Tyler has been chasing Issa around the living room.

"NO! This is my muffin! Get away muffin stealer!" she laughed trying to get passed him but failed as he grabbed her by the waist and dropped her on the couch sitting on top of her.

"Now give me the muffin or you shall be tortured!" he brought his hands up and Marissa knew exactly as to where this was going.

"TAKE IT! TAKE THE MUFFIN!" she shoved the muffin in his face scared "Just get your big fat fluffy heavy butt off of me."

Tyler laughed getting off her but sitting at the end of the couch placing her legs on his lap taking a bite of the muffin he successfully got. "You know you like it." He said winking down at her.

"Oh but of course." She giggled looking at him, then smiled "I love you Tyler Nathan James." She said with such heart but one thing went through her head as those words escaped her mouth. Daniel Alexander Bolton. She too said I love you to him 5 years ago that very day. She wondered will this love last, and is this feeling mutual.

"I love you too Marissa Julie Montez." She smiled big at him sitting up placing her hand on his cheek kissing him passionately. He dropped his muffin and gripped on her waist pushing her down gently onto the couch not breaking the kiss. In her head she thought that maybe, just maybe this will be the one she marries and spends eternity with.

**With Danny…**

"I am still in love with her." 23 year old Daniel dropped his head into his hands. "Why didn't I chase after her saying I love you too?"

Melisa Kaley Bolton now 22 and engaged to 23 year old James Brian Montez looked at her broken down older brother "Danny it's been 5 years. I know you love her and I loved her too but its time to move on. She would have come back if –"

She was cut off by a man with a two o'clock aftershave "If I wouldn't have messed it up."

"No if she truly loved you, but who knows there is still a chance. After all it dose take 5 years to graduate from Law school. Now come on. You need to go out and have fun." Melisa smiled. "Look my wedding is only two weeks away and I need my brother to be there at my rehearsal dinner next Friday." She stood up and was about to walked down the hall to exit his house but looked back with a disgusted face "Now take a shower. You stink worse than you normally do."

Danny laughed and smiled at his little sister "Bye Mel. Love you." Melisa blew a kiss over to him before walking out. Danny got up and went over to the photo album filled of Marissa and him when they were in high school. Each picture something was unique. It was either the way they posed or where they where out. Something that always caught his eye was her smile. She had the most amazing smile. A type of smile that will shine in the dark, the type that can just make everything around you go away and make you feel like everything in life is perfect. She was perfect.

There was a knock on his door that interrupted his thoughts. "Knock, Knock." Said the blond, haired beauty.

"Jessica." Danny said smiling walking up to her hugging her tight. "I missed you." He pulled back a bit to look at her, "How have you been? How's the music going?" Jessica Marie Evens moved to Los Angeles to purse her singing dream.

"It's still going. How have you been?" she asked lying down on his bed.

"Not the same. I miss her, Jess."

"Well I'm sure she missed you. I spoke to her not long ago. She wants to come down soon." Danny's face lit up. She was coming back. This was his time. His time to pronounce his love to her; tell her how much he loves her.

"Really? When? What time?"

"Calm down Romeo. I don't know yet. She just said she _might_ come." She watched as he started pacing. "Plus her brother is getting married how can she not come."

"I need to start working out, plan something special for her." He paused and sniffed his underarm. "I need to shower." He walked into his bedroom restroom and slammed the door.

"Eh, whatever." Jessica shrugged and went to sleep on his bed.

**Back with Marissa Thursday…**

"Tyler, do you want to come with me?"

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude."

"I'm positive. I want you there beside me." She sat down on his lap wrapping her arm around him. "Let's just not announce that we are together. I don't want to mention anything until maybe the day after the wedding. I don't want any drama to happen."

"What could happen?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Oh you don't know Jessica and some other people."

She smiled up at her, his girlfriend. "I won't say a word." He pecked her lips "I love you MJ."

"I love you too Ty."

**With the gang at James' house.**

"Still can't believe you are going to marry my little sister." Danny said putting his arm around Melisa.

"Well believe it because you are going to be my best man."

"True that. Who's the maid of honor, Mel?"

"You'll see at the rehearsal dinner." Melisa smirked looking up at her older brother.

"Mel can I see you in the kitchen?" Andy said already standing up.

"Sure." Melisa excused herself and followed Andrea Nicole McKessie into the kitchen. "What's up, A?"

"Are you sure she is coming?" said Jessica whom was already waiting.

"Yes. Why would she miss her own brother's wedding? She's bringing one of her Harvard friends." Melisa said leaning against the kitchen counter.

"When is her plane landing?" Andy asked pouring her a glass of wine.

"Tuesday night."

"Sleepover at my house!" Jessica and Melisa laughed at Andy raising her glass in the air.

"You crazy, girl. You know that?" Jessica said laughing.

"Of course I do. It's a perk when you are me." She walked out proudly with her head held high.

**Tuesday at the airport**

"Where is she?" asked James trying to look over heads to find his little sister.

"Calm down, baby. She's fine." Melisa placed her hand on her future husbands shoulder to calm him down.

"She has never been on a plane without me."

"Really?" she cocked her head to the side shocked a bit.

"Yes." After a few seconds "There she is. Marissa!"

Marissa Montez looked up and smiled at the sight of her brother's face. James let go of Mel's hand and ran towards his little sister. She jumped in his with a huge smile planted on her face.

"I missed you dufos."

James pulled apart from the hug and cupped her face, "God I missed your annoying insults." He kissed her forehead and took her bags from her escorting her over to his fiancé.

"Melisa!" Marissa yelled hugging her.

"How are you?"

"I'm good and you Miss Bride to be?"

"Happy." She said looking over at her fiancé but snapped her head back to Marissa. "So where's your friend?"

Marissa looked around 'till she spotted him, "There he is. Tyler, over here!" she called out to him.

Tyler walked over there with confidence and a smile "Hell I'm Tyler Nathan James" he popped his hands out after placing the suitcases on the ground.

James took his hand giving it a respectful grip and shake. "Hello, I'm James Brian Montez. Marissa's older brother."

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope." James said looking over at Marissa.

"Just awesome things, no worries bro." She playfully hit his right shoulder.

"Okay that just makes me worry." He said picking up her bags and started walking to the cars.

"Mari you will be coming with me for the night and Tyler will go with James." Melisa said closing the trunk of her Range Rover after James set the bags in there.

"Okay." Marissa kissed Tyler in the cheek. "I'll text you later. Have fun."

"Okay, be safe." He smiled at Marissa hoping into James' car and drove off.

"Ready to go?" Issa turned to her future sister and nodded.

**With the guys…..**

"Hey Danny, what are you doing here man?" James said opening the back door of his ford truck.

"Nothing man, just finally getting out of that house of mine."

"James handed Tyler one of his bags, "Danny this is Tyler. Tyler this is Danny my best man."

Daniel and Tyler did the most dangerous thing they could do without knowing it.

Danny shook hands with the man that now has the love of his love of his shook hands with his girlfriends first.

They both didn't know that this meeting was just the beginning of a war.

The war for Marissa Julie Montez's heart.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I can't believe that I'm continuing this but I am, but it almost depends on the responce I get from you guys. In fact I love this first episode, probably one of my best written one. Well I hope you enjoy it. For those that don't know what is going on you should see the first season on you tube just search "Once Loved" it'll be under msattitude96.**


	2. She's My Past

"Welcome Home!" yelled the girls as the lights flickered on. Marissa stood there totally caught off guard as she saw her friends run up to her.

She dropped her bags before catching them in her grip. "Awe, girls, thank you!"

"We missed you, love!" said the preppy blonde friend pulling away.

"How was Harvard?" said the intelligent brunette.

"It was amazing." Marissa smiled "I met wonderful people there."

"I hear you brought one along with you. Where is she?" asked Andrea trying to spot out the unidentified friend.

"Well _he _is with James. They said it was a girl's night so he went with the guys."

"Is he cute? Single? How old is he?" asked a very eager Jessica. She has been single for a while now. She and Zeke broke up over summer before college. Let's just say it didn't end well…..

For him.

"He's a handsome twenty-three year old and no he's not single Jessica."

Jess noticed the way Marissa crossed her arms, her lips form into a smirk and her eyes form in a way that they basically said 'I've got my eyes on you'. "OH MY LANTA! He's your _boyfriend_!"

"So you're getting married?" Tyler asked as he received a beer from James.

"Yes to a long time childhood friend and his sister." he said pointing to Danny.

"Yes and you better take care of my baby sister now."

"Don't worry, man. You know I will." James smirked and took a drink.

"So when's the wedding again?"

"This Saturday, in four days." He said it with such pride and happiness that you can see from miles away.

"Yes and the bachelor party is Thursday night." Danny chuckled at the thought of that night. The first night he was going to have not thinking of a girl he hasn't seen in five years.

"My last single night, but the first single night for you." James toasted his beer bottle off to Danny as he toasted back.

"Break up with a girl?" Tyler asked a bit interested. He didn't know the story behind Daniel Bolton and in this case I think you would agree with me when I say it's better off that way.

"Yes five years ago."

Tyler was taken back by this. Five years and he is just now letting go. "What's her name?"

James knowing what was best for Danny answered before he could. "Let's not get into details. Danny is still in recovery. Let's just go out to a bar or something."

"So what if he is?" Marissa said shrugging her shoulders with her arms still crossed.

"Nothing wrongs with that my friend, we are just asking."

"But is he?" Melisa asked raising her eyebrow. She wanted to know, not for herself but for her brother. He has just now started to get over everything and now he will have to face the fact that she is with someone else? She had to protect his heart from ripping further.

"No, he's not." She lied. She won't deny it but seeing Melisa's face- to her it was like seeing Danny right in front of her. She just couldn't work up the courage to say it. She couldn't stand there seeing Daniel in her.

* * *

"Marissa!" the forty-six year old woman pulled her daughter into an embrace. "Baby girl, I missed you."

Marissa smiled "It's been eight months since I last saw you but okay. I missed you too, ma." She pulled away and looked around the house as she closed the door behind her. "Wow not one thing has changed."

"Well you know that I like to keep memories."

"Well that I know." She giggled as she dipped her fingers into her front pockets but left her thumbs out.

"So how long are you staying?"

"Umm, just about three days after the wedding then I'm heading back. I'm going to the tailors with Melisa. She just went to shop by her parent's house next door, and then we'll be going."

"You will be coming back right? Because I'm going to make you; your favorite." Maria Montez smiled at the memories.

"Chili beans, tortilla chips and horchata?" she looked at her mother with an open mouth already picturing herself eating the food.

Her mother laughed at the look of her daughter. "Yes honey, exactly that." A noise rang. "Oh that must be Danny. I swear I think that boy comes over here more than his won parents' home." Ms. Montez was about to open the door when her daughter jumped in front of her.

In a low voice Marissa told her mother. "Don't tell him I'm here, please mammy."

"Why?"

"Just don't please." She held her hands together pleading her mother.

"Okay, okay."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to go hide." She kissed her mothers cheek before running up stairs.

Ms. Montez shook her head. "Daughters."

When she opened the door she found a smiling Daniel. "Maria!" Daniel smiled walking in closing the door behind him "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good hon. Do you want something to eat?" she said pointing to the kitchen ready to walk towards it.

"No, it's okay. I'm going to eat with the guys. All four of us are together in the same place for the first time in a long time and one of James's friends are going as well."

"Oh well that's nice but tomorrow you will bring that pretty little face of yours by this house for dinner and bring your parents with you." she poked his nose causing him to chuckle like always. She laughed at his reaction, "Works every time."

"Yes it does." Daniel said rubbing the back of his neck chuckling.

"You really still are a kid, Danny." she was amazed by how a kid at heart Daniel was. She loved that.

"Well if you're living might as well make it fun." Daniel said making Maria laugh. "I just wanted to drive by like I usually do before I go to lunch, but before I leave may I use your restroom?"

"Of course, you know where it is." She pointed towards the stairs before walking into the kitchen.

Daniel walked up the stairs slowly looking at each picture frame. They all had a different story. The first on was the whole family including in the picture. The frame after was Mr. Montez and the kids. They looked happy, Marissa on his back kissing his cheek and James tickling him.

Each frame going up the stairs were basically transitions of the two Montez kids growing up. When he got to the last frame he noticed something different.

There was a new frame and this frame held two things, two pictures.

The first one Marissa is with a man in a garnet colored robe and a funny looking hat. The second was Marissa in the same colored robe but with a normal graduation cap holding balloons, flowers and her diploma, posing with her brother and mother.

Seeing this photo made him smile. He hasn't seen that smile in ages. As cheesy as it sounds he just wants to hold her in his arms so he can feel their heart beat together again. He can almost picture that day in his head.

Making his way down the hall towards the bathroom he noticed a door, a door that he is use to seeing closed, he approached his way to the half closed door and entered.

It was exactly he remembered it; painted olive green with white borders. Her name was painted perfectly over her balcony doors but when you look right above her bed you can see her fathers name, birthday and death.

You will find a nightstand on both sides of the bed with a picture of Marissa and her father on one stand and a picture of him and Marissa on the other. In front of the bed you would find her dresser with a flat screen hung over it. By her window that had a perfect view of his old room you would see her desk and her computer.

He smiled at the memories that window had brought. He smiled at the late night instant messages they would send each other.

He adored the way she looked typing.

And the way she smiled when he sent her a message, always made his day.

One thing that was different about her room was a jacket. A leather jacket that he has never seen was set on the edge of the bed when Daniel approached the strange black leather jacket. He wondered who it could be as he took it in his hands.

He had this strange feeling as he brought it closer to him. Soon enough the jacket was close to his face that he could smell the sent that the item held.

He recognized that scent. He would recognize that scent anywhere. That was the same scent his beloved Marissa had.

Daniel's eyes wondered around the room until they landed on the closet door. He didn't know what it was but something was pulling him in like if he was metal and the closet was the magnet, and just as he was about to reach it his phone had rang.

"Hello?" answers the blue eyes boy.

"Hey Danny, we're all waiting for you. Where you at?"

He stood there looking at the closet door thinking if he should open it or not "umm," he took a short pause "I'm- I'm at Maria's. I'll be there soon."

"Alright man hurry up. Jonathan couldn't wait for you, he already or—Johnny! Slow down! Don't choke on your – aw man!" you could hear the loud commotion in the background before James spoke once again. "You better hurry man. It's like senior prom all over again!"

* * *

Marissa rushed down the stair to the living room window to Daniel getting out the drive way and driving down the street. She only got to catch a glimpse of him but still she could picture his face in her head.

"Do you still love him?" he mother asked.

Marissa slid down the couch to sit down, "Who? Me? Psht, nah." She crossed her arms shaking her head.

"Then why are you hiding from him?" her mother said drying her hands raising an eyebrow.

"Not just him, everyone. The only ones who know I'm here are the girls and James of course."

"Riiiiight"

"I am! I have to go try on the bridesmaid dress. I'll see you later." She got up and kissed her mother on the cheek before walking out the door.

* * *

"So what happened that night?" Melisa asked her soon to be sister in law while she changed into her dress

"What night?" Marissa asked slightly confused.

"The last night you were in our house." Then it clicked. "When you left Daniel's room crying."

"Oh umm that." She walked out the stall holding up her hair up signaling Melisa to zip the dress up. "Your brother didn't tell you?" once Melisa zipped it up Marissa stool on a stool in front of the mirror as the tailor fixed the loose spots.

"Nope, he wouldn't talk about it. All he said was that you two broke up that's it."

"I chose to go to Harvard and I was going tell him to lets try to make the long distance work but he blew it out of proportion and said 'it's Harvard or me'. Of curse I chose what have made my father proud."

"What would have made him proud was to see you happy." Melisa said looking at Mari through the mirror.

"And I am. Harvard was amazing. Tyler, Daryn, my teachers, and my apartment is amazing. Everything in my life is making me happy." Marissa smiled thinking of Tyler and how much he makes her happy. Yeah I know what you are thinking.

'Tyler is a man-whore'

'Tyler is a girlfriend stealer'

'Tyler's an ass.'

But truth is told Tyler is an amazing boyfriend. He supported her. He comes running when ever he heard her cry and defiantly treated her with the up most respect.

Truth is told she is still a virgin. You see Tyler was those every month and the occasional every week new girl. When he wanted to get her into it with her when he thought it was right and she refused he decided that she was most defiantly worth the wait. He never rushed or asked her when. He knew that when she was ready she would tell him.

She didn't know how she would have survived college without him.

"If you and Daniel were still together, do you think you would be happy?"

"There is no Daniel and me anymore Mel. There hasn't been for five years ago." Marissa got off the stand once the lady was finished and walked back to the dressing room with Melisa following.

"Are you sure about that?" Melisa said leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'm sure he's moved on anyway. He's a great catch of course he would find someone by now."

"Like I said, are you sure about that? Cause he's been depressed for the past five years because he knows he screwed up." Her tone of voice was kind of snotty and bitchy. Marissa didn't like this. She didn't get why she was all up on it. It was five years ago and everyone is expecting her to get back home and run into his arms just like that.

Truth was, that's what she wanted - at first. She loved Daniel no doubt about that but when she put that note in the cap five years ago she wanted him to chase after her. She waited in her car for an hour waiting for him. She tested his love for her. And he failed. She waited until she knew in her heart that he really was gone. When she got home she went to her box filled room and cried. She didn't want to loose him. Sure maybe it was her fault in the first place because she chose Harvard but her heart chose him. _I guess his heart doesn't want to let me in _was what she thought all that night.

"Why are you so hung up on this Mel?" Marissa said walking out of the dressing room walking to the counter to give the lady the dress. "Seriously, it wasn't your relationship. It wasn't your heartbreak."

"But I still felt it. I was with him every week for the past five years talking about it." She said walking behind Marissa to the car.

"I've been carrying around my pain for five years and his pain Melisa really? He's the one who didn't say a word." Marissa as she turned around furious she didn't know what had gotten into her. All she knew was that she had to let go everything she has been holding in for so long. She only wished that all this fury wasn't taken out on her best friend soon to become sister.

* * *

"Johnny!" Daniel grabbed his friend's wrist just as he was about to stuff mouth with curly fries; Johnny looked up with his mouth still open, ready for the fries, "Are you sure you will fit in your tux on Saturday if you keep eating this way?"

Johnny opened his fingers dropping the fries back to the plate "You're right but you know I don't gain weight." He said raising his muscle shirt reveling his chocolate six-pack. His six-pack wasn't the insanely ripped body; he didn't want to look as if he was in steroids. Plus Andrea didn't let him get more ripped. She didn't want to be with a meat head.

All the boys except Tyler looked at each other shrugging as they all took out a couple single dollars and shoved into the hem of his pants. "Yeah Baby!" Johnny announced as he took the ten dollars in his hands and folded them.

"So James, when is Issa getting here? She can't not, come to her own brother's wedding?" asked Kevin as he took a sip out of his drink.

James looked at Tyler and he instantly knew not to say a word "Umm she is flying in the night before but don't worry she will be here."

"So she will be here for the dinner?"

"Nope, her flight is a little late and she will be tired so not till the day of the wedding that you will see her."

"Man I'm excited to see her again!" Kevin said rubbing his hands together with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know she was hilarious. I listen to her CDs all the time remembering the times down there at the recording room." Johnny had his face like the first time he tasted tamales, Ms. Montez's tamales to be exact. It was heaven.

"She was awesome. She had a voice like an angel." Kevin said smiling big. "She was an awesome artist and I loved recording with her as well."

"I have her as a ring tone." Johnny proudly brought out his Blackberry Storm and played one of her songs.

_Gone away are the golden days  
__Adjust the pain in my diary  
__So here I am a utopian citizen.  
__I'm still convinced that's there's  
__no such thing as an idealism_

_The memories that follow me like  
__A shadow now and I'm dreaming'  
__Cause I've already suffered the  
__Feel of disbelief….._

Daniel just sat there as all his friends gushed about his ex-girlfriend. No matter where he went she was there. It's as if she wanted to hurt him as if his mistake was going to be the nightmare he will never wake up from.

He sneaked his cell phone under the table as the boys fought over the best Marissa song, and pressed play on his ring tone and pretended to answer. "Hello….yeah, okay mom I'll go pick him up….Love you too. Bye." He closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he stood up. "Sorry guys, mom wants me to go pick up my cousin Josh at the airport."

"I thought Josh lived an hour from here?" James asked confused.

"He does but he ugh, went to go visit relatives in, ugh, San Francisco." Danny said trying to find a good lie and fast.

"You don't have any relatives in San Francisco." James quickly getting the hint that he was making up an excuse to leave went along with the scam "Oh those relatives. Here I'll walk you out."

Daniel knew that James knows the whole family so when he pretended to know he knew James was going to ask about him lying. "So what's with the lying? Is it because we are talking about Marissa?" ha asked crossing his arms once outside.

Daniel knew he couldn't lie. Not to James. He didn't want to start off his brother relationship with a lie. "Yes, it is. I just, I just want to spend my time with you guys for once without someone bringing her up. That's why for the club tomorrow night I'm just going to let loose and have fun; Forgetting all about her. She's my past, man. I'm going to just look at my future."

Daniel was serious.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know I know I'm late but its hard to get ideas when no one is commenting. I really like this one and the next one will be a little more tense since it's going to be the breakfast with Daniel, his parents, and Maria, the brachalor/bridesmaid parties, James and Tyler will have some alone time and Marissa reveals something. I have already started so its up to you guys if you want to see it or not. From Hate to Love will be up soon. x0x0 saywhatnow**

Marissa's Song: _Wish You Were- Kate Voegele_


	3. I've Heard that Once Before

"So how did the dress fit? Asked Ms. Montez as she scooped up the chili and ate it.

"The dress fit well but after the fitting that's when things started to go rock bottom!" the young Montez said quiet sad and ashamed of the situation.

"Why what happened?"

"She asked about that last night I was in their house. I mean I didn't mean to yell at her but she kept asking me about Daniel and me. Daniel and I. And I was sick of it. Daniel and I are done. Over with." Marissa said eating a tortilla chip.

"Well honey it's just you two were perfect for each other and we just you to be happy."

That's when Marissa lost it. "I just want everyone to stop telling me that!" she grabbed her plate and glass dropping them in the sink. "What makes you think I'm not happy?" she said throwing her hands in the air dropping them on the counter.

Maria walked over to her daughter placing her hands on her shoulder "Honey we just—"

"I'll be in the studio." Marissa interrupted walking across the kitchen to the basement door where her old studio was settled.

* * *

"Hey Daniel I –"Melisa said walking into his room, only to find boxes all around. "Daniel what's all this?" she looked over at the empty wall where his dresser was at. "Where did the collage of you and Marissa go?"

"It's right there on my bed. Can you get it for me?" he asked his confused and surprised little sister, as he grabbed a box and walked out the room.

Melisa just walked after him not caring about the board. "Danny what are you doing?"

"Just putting away a few of unnecessary things." Daniel walked down stairs to the basement turning on the light.

"What unnecessary stuff?" Once Daniel put the box down she looked inside. "Marissa's shirt, Marissa's necklace, and the scrapbook she made for your eighteenth birthday. Danny what is all this?"

"Eli, where's the board?" he sighed and walked back up the stairs.

"Wait! Are you finally giving up and moving on?" she couldn't believe her eyes. She raced back after her brother. Five years he has been upset about loosing her and now out of no where he is going to give up. "Just like that?" she said as she walked into Daniel's room.

"Yup." Daniel stared off to space before saying. "Just like that." He picked up the boars and made his way down to the basement.

"But how just last week you had that creepy beard, and crying in your room practically wearing hobo clothes!"

"Well I figured that it _was_ time to move on." He said closing the basement door locking it.

"Since when?"

"Since today. Melisa you were the one who told me I should get over it in the first place." Danny said quiet confused with his sisters weird advice. He started to wonder if she was on her period.

"Well I was wrong. You guys are meant to be together. Aren't you happy she is back in town? Now you two can meet up and get back together."

"First of all, she's back? James said not until Friday night." He said pulling a confused look on. Now he _really_ wondered.

"Well that's what I meant. Whatever, that's beside the point. The point is that you are giving up on something that is possibly the best thing in your life and you might not get it back."

"Well guess what? That's a risk I'm willing to take."

* * *

"So what's with you and my sister?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" replied Tyler as he picked up an apple from the bowl in the center of the island.

"Well you spent two hours on the phone last night and I spent two hours trying to reach my sister. So it doesn't take a science rocket to know that you two were talking to each other. So what's up?"

"Nothing we are just really close. We live in the same apartment so we…"

"Apartment building?" James interrupted.

"No same apartment. We use to have our best friend Daryn live with us but she moved out to live with her boyfriend, we now fiancé."

"So it was like a group thing?" James pulled in his protective brother thing and if you asked him he would say he missed it. He missed making sure that his baby sister was safe.

"Yeah and since Daryn moved we go everywhere with each other. I wasn't even going to come but she asked me to come." He said trying to doge one question in particular.

"Are you two dating?" Too late.

* * *

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away__,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people, and sometimes we change our minds.  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

She beautifully strummed on her guitar as she sang the song thinking of when she wrote this. She just ignored everything the past five years and focused on that one night. That night was just about the worst in her life. That night she had lost her whole world in a matter of a few words.

_Music starts playin like the end of a sad movie,  
Its the kinda ending you dont really wanna see.  
Cause its tragedy and __it'll only bring you down,  
Now I don't know what to be without you around._

And we know it's never simple, never easy.  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me.  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,  
And I cant, Breathe, Without you, But I have to,  
Breathe, Without you, But I have to.

James walked into the basement slowly as he heard the music playing and listened closely to beautiful singer strumming to her guitar as if it was singing a love story.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt.  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve.  
But people are people,  
And sometimes it doesn't work out,  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out._

_And we know it's never simple, Never easy._  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._  
_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

Marissa closed her eyes trying to block the tears from falling but she couldn't it was too much. Slowly one by one her tears fell from her angel like face. As her brother watched he felt her pain when it came to that line. He felt as if he was there that night and the same knife cut through his heart as it did to her. He never wanted her to get hurt but he knew that this one thing was something he could have never prevented.

_And I cant, Breathe, Without you, But__ I have to,  
Breathe, Without you, But I have to._

_Its two a.m. Feelin' like I just lost a friend._  
_Hope you know it's not easy,_  
_Easy for me. Its two a.m._  
_Feelin like I just lost a friend._  
_Hope you know this aint easy,_  
_Easy for me._

_And we know its never simple, Never easy._  
_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_I can't, Breathe, Without you, But I have to,_  
_Breathe, Without you, But I have to._

_I'm Sorry I'm Sorry_  
_I'm Sorry I'm Sorry_  
_I'm Sorry I'm Sorry_

_I'm Sorry_

Marissa sighed as the song ended. She hasn't sung that song for five years. She was surprised she still remembered the lyrics without looking at the sheet once. As she wiped her tears Marissa heard her phone go off and as she read the text message she smiled. He always had perfect timing with sweet words.

_I can't even see you but I know you are looking beautiful right now. I love you. Xoxo Ty_

"Amazing song you got there." James said into the mike outside.

"Thanks." She smiled glancing one more time at the message and put it in her pocket to look up at her brother.

"I thought you said no cell phones in the studio?"

The young female Montez smiled "Well that's when I was being serious in the recording studio. I was just fooling around right now." She said before walking out of the booth.

"So who was that text message from? Tyler?"

"Yeah it was." She sat down against the wall and then looked straight up at him "Wait how did you know?"

"Cause he's your boyfriend." He stated.

"HE TOLD YOU?" Marissa exclaimed thinking on how he could have figured it out in any way because she knew that Tyler would have never told James just because.

"No you just did. I asked him about it but he told me you should be the one to tell me. So I came here and I tricked you just like the good old days." He smirked at her. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Because then you would tell Mel and she would tell Jess and you know how mad she gets if I don't tell her personally." That was sort of true.

"And…? I know there's more. What was that song about?"

Marissa brought he knees to her chest the way she always did whenever she tried to block anything out. "It was nothing. It just came to me one day."

"Right and Pinocchio always told the truth." James sat down next to his little sister and dropped her knees as a signal to let the wall down. "Now spill. I know that's not the whole truth. It was about Danny wasn't it?"

The young Montez knew she couldn't fight it forever. So she decided to drop the white flag at once "Fine it was about Daniel and I didn't want to tell you cause then I knew for sure Danny would find out." For the first time without actually saying it she admitted that she still cared for Daniel. Wouldn't' you still care for your first love?

"Is that why you've been trying to avoid him?" James said facing his body towards her a bit concerned.

"Yeah, I mean he was my first love. Even though I've never officially told him you know I would imagine that I would hurt if he told me he's in love with someone else."

"Are you serious? James said shocked.

"Yes, just imagine you hearing the Melisa is in—"

"No not that. I mean I kind of get you but you never told him you loved him?"

"Kind of." She said scrounging her face up and shaking her hand.

"What do you mean by kind of?"

"I just put a note in my graduation hat and dropped it. I'm not sure if he read it." James couldn't believe it. All these years being confused and now he finally understood.

"Do you still love him?"

"The feeling will always be there, Jay. Not a day went by when I did not think of him. You know sometimes I felt as if I was cheating on Tyler because I was thinking about him, but my heart is stronger than I am."

"Do you love him more than Tyler? Are you willing to give Daniel a chance and let Tyler go?" These questions were hard for Marissa. They were hard because he heart loved them both. She always said that everyone's heart was in a safe box. There will be a few people that will know the combination but only one will be smart enough to keep the heart in there and hold the safe in his hands forever because it was only his. That person was still to be unmasked.

"I honestly don't know. I love them both. Daniel knows me so well, I love it when we fool around like little kids on a playground, and we have history. Tyler has been my best friend since orientation for college, he understood me, he is respectful, he knows who I am now and I just can't see him not being in my life." Marissa let her head fall back hitting the wall. Frankly she didn't care about the pain. She just didn't know what to do. What would you do? Torn between to guys. Two amazing, sweet, caring guys; that mean the world to you. You could honestly say that you can't live your life without them. Marissa loved Tyler. He was the best thing that has happened to her in the past five years. She never wanted to loose him. And Troy what is there to say about Troy. He will always be her first love. No one can or ever will replace him. He is just amazing and she forgot what it was like without him in her. It was like that part of her life was completely erased.

"Well I know you are going to choose a guy that makes you happy." James always had faith in his sister to do the right thing. She chose Harvard Law School. Of course she would to the right thing. She's a lawyer, and has a great, amazing life ahead of her. "Speaking of a guy. I need to go talk to that boy of yours." James got up but was tackled down to the ground by his five foot five sister. "Still working out there?" he said in slight pain as Marissa had her knee on his stomach.

"Oh Yes. Ty and I go to the gym about two or three times a week." The young Montez said proud that she can still 'over power' her brother; No James is not a wimp. He is quiet strong actually, goes to the gym three times a week for two hours. He just doesn't want to hurt his little sister. Either way she is still strong.

"Yeah I can tell." He nodded. "Can you take your knee off my kidney?" Marissa looked down but still didn't get off. "I won't embarrass you. I promise."

"I really have a good feeling about him and I'm not going to have my big brother mess it up for me." She said digging her knee just a little deeper.

James grunted as her knee went deeper into his side "Okay, okay just _get off_! You are hurting my sides!" Marissa looked down but didn't do as told.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes! _JUST GET OFF_!" Marissa looked down and got off sitting down as James let out a big breath holding onto his sides.

* * *

"Hey babe where were you?" Melisa said as she asked her soon to be husband as he walked threw the door.

"I was visiting my mom and Marissa." He leaned down bit and kissed her softly. "I'm just glad to be home to my beautiful soon- to- be-wife." James said wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist.

"Really? Well I think I need to know who this soon to be wife is so I can kick her ass for stealing the man I am madly in love with." The young Bolton said as she intertwined her fingers together in the back of his neck.

The older Montez brought his forehead down to meet hers "How did I get so lucky?" Melisa just giggled at his most known comment. She could ask him that question but he would just argue that he was the lucky one. He made her feel at the top of his world and he creates butterflies every time he entered the same room. It was as if god had taken his time to create him just for her. In every pray, every day, every second she always thought how her life would have been without him around and she just couldn't picture it. He put the smile on her face everyday and he colored her world.

"I love you." Melisa said and James just replied by kissing her nose softly. She loved those kisses; it only showed that he really loved her. He wasn't just there for her lips or for 'her'. Every little kiss like that meant the world to her. James kept their foreheads together both with eyes closed and not a single movement. It really didn't matter because they just sensed the love they both had for each other.

"I love your ass." James said after while and dug his hands in her back jeans pocket.

Melisa giggled, he always went for her ass and it's been a while since he has done so, "Is that so? What are you going to do about it?"

James smirked and got a good grip on her ass and picked her up. "I'm taking you to the room. That's what I'm going to do about it." Melisa scared of falling wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her face into his neck to down her scream. James walked up the stairs heading for the bedroom but as he walked past a certain door, he stopped and put Melisa down.

"What's wrong baby?" Melisa asked confused as she slid her hand down to his chest.

"Umm, I have to talk to Tyler real quick. I'll meet you in the bedroom in a couple minutes." He spun his fiancé around and smacked her ass.

"Kay, I'll go slip into one of your t-shirts in the meantime." Melisa said with a wink as she walked away she turned around for a split second biting her bottom lip.

The 23 year old just looked up putting his hands together closing his eyes "Thank you." He blessed himself before walking into the guest room.

"Sup James." Tyler said looking up from the novel.

"Is that Marissa's book?" James Montez asked grabbing the stress ball from the dresser he was leaning against.

"Yeah she kept on nagging me to read 'The Lovely Bones' before we watch it." He said marking the page and sitting up properly.

"Listen I asked my sister and I know about you guys." The protective brother said throwing the ball back and forth in his hands.

"Really? So, umm are you okay with that?"

"Pretty much" he threw the ball to one and hand and caught it. "Just don't hurt her." Tyler was just bout to open his mouth, "And don't say 'I could never do that. I love her' cause trust me I have heard that once before. Five years ago. I don't like seeing my sister in pain. Now Tyler, so far I have nothing against you but screw up and then we will have a problem." He threw the stress ball at Tyler and head for the door and turned around. "Other than that, we're cool." James paused for a second and looked from Tyler's Ipod back at him "I suggest you put those on high." James smirked and raised his eyebrows and closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: I like this one. It's cute! Haha, so I hope you like it. I'm really behind with From Hate to Love but bare with me please. Well I hope you like this one! –x0x0 saywhatnow**

**Taylor Swift - **Breath


	4. A Picture of Marissa

"Thanks again mom for letting him stay in the guest room. This way we are closer and you get to know Ty a bit more and James and Melisa get the house to themselves." Marissa Montez said sitting on the couch with her boyfriend Tyler Scott facing her mother, Maria Montez whom was seated on her chair by the fireplace.

Tyler got a call from his girlfriend the night before saying that she had spoken to her mother about him living with them while on vacation. The next morning he grabbed his stuff and got picked up from the lovely lady and made their way to the Montez household. They spent the first hour just talking getting to know each other. The whole time Maria had realized the shine in her daughter's eyes. Something she hadn't seen in a while. Apart of her was happy, who wouldn't be happy. Her daughter loved a wonderful man; one that thinks about his future and wants better not just for him but for the woman he loved more in the world. Although she was happy for her another part of her was but sad worried. She was worried because she knew deep inside that her daughter still loved another man. A man that was perfect for her, a man that they have known since they were both in diapers. A man that was suppose to come over that morning for breakfast with his parents.

"So I can smell a lot of pancakes and bacon." Marissa said looking over to the kitchen door.

"Yeah, I'm going to have visitors this morning. They should be here in a bit."

"Well we would love to stay but we had already made plans last night to have breakfast." The young Montez smacked her hand on her boyfriend's leg and looked over at him and smiled before getting up. "Well be back around noon mom." They said their good-byes and the two young lovers walked out the house and left. They left in perfect timing as well simply because Daniel and the two older Bolton's showed up at The Montez household five minutes later.

* * *

"So are you going to go to the bachelor party tonight with the guys?"

"Well I think it's a little safer than staying home with your mom." Tyler joked as he took a bite out of his eggs.

"My mom's not that bad is she?"

"She's nice but being alone with girls' moms scare me. They start asking questions and I get nervous and when I get nervous I sweat." Tyler said wiping his forehead. "See I'm getting nervous right now just thinking about it."

Marissa brought his hand down and looked into his eyes. "Tyler, I've known you for five years now and you never get nervous meeting girls parents. So tell me; what are you really worried about?"

"I guess I just don't want to make a bad impression on your mother. You mean the world to me Marissa and I just don't want to say something stupid to make your mom hate me." Marissa smiled knowing that her boyfriend was putting an effort into being the good side of her mother when she knew about his past. He never cared on how he was pictured to his girlfriends' parents, because he never cared for the girls that much. Knowing that he wants to make the perfect impression meant the world to her. She knew she met the one; the one that will make her world shine and put a smile on her face twenty-four seven.

"Listen." She brought one of his hands to her chest and smiled, "Do you feel that? Do you feel my heart beating fast? You did that. If I can recognize that you are making me feel like this. Then so can my mom." Tyler smiled and placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up a bit and slowly pressed his lips against hers, moving his hands slowly around her neck. Tyler for the first time in his life finally knew what it was like to falling in love.

"And your friends? What will they think of me?" Mari giggled and pulled her boyfriend back in for another kiss.

"That's their problem because I love you."

* * *

"So Romeo I heard you are giving up on Juliet." Jessica said appearing at Daniels door leaning against it as the blue eyed boy was sitting at his desk looking up from his laptop.

"Umm, yeah." Daniel took out a small USB drive from the side of his computer and placed it in a small box and locked it. "I was actually cleaning out my laptop of all the little videos, pictures, and conversations that I saved from years ago."

"Wow, that's something there. Even I didn't do that with Zeke." The now brunette said as she placed her bag on the chair by the door and entered sitting down on his queen sized bed. "Now that is true love."

"What happened with you and Zeke anyway?"

"Umm, he was having an affair with my vocal teacher. One day I arrived early from work to surprise Zeke but the surprise was on me because when I got to the apartment I had shared with him they were on the bed naked. Fired the coach, grabbed all his clothes and threw them out the window." Daniel chuckled throwing his head back wiping his face. "I kept his silver and gold jewelry and went to exchange it for money. I kept his Rolex though, it's cute."

"I admire you girl. You know how to keep a strong head when the worst possible things happen to you." Jess flipped her hair back and smiled proudly. "Something I can't say about myself." He said dropping his head down.

"You can say that about yourself now. I mean sure your apartment is a bit empty because most of it was all Marissa stuff but hey you are staying strong. I hear you go to Maria's all the time."

"Yeah well Maria is awesome. She's wonderful. I stop by for at least five minutes anytime I can. She always have amazing food for me to bring." He chuckled at how pathetic he sounded.

"Oh god do I miss her enchiladas!" Jessica closed her eyes already imagining those enchiladas in front of her, covered in red dipped tortillas with the cheese oozing out of each side as you can see and feel the steam rising. Wow, it was her favorite thing to each whenever she went to the Montez home." Look it's a little after one but do you want to go have lunch? And maybe we can go shopping to fill up these lonely walls." Jess grinned big hoping that this handsome man would say yes.

"Okay, but only a little bit cause I came back from breakfast at Maria's not that long ago." Daniel turned off his laptop and got up grabbing his keys.

"I knew I smelled her left over pancakes in your kitchen." Daniel chucked as he threw his arm around his friends shoulder walking out the room.

* * *

"So the bachelor party is tonight." Melisa said as she played with her fiancé's fingers keeping her ear pressed against his chest so she can listen to his heart beating against her ear. "Where are you guys going?"

"Okay so I won't lie. Johnny actually planned it so you can imagine what he will be thinking." James said looking down at his fiancé's fingers playing with his as he rubbed her back with his free hand.

"Strippers. Okay, I guess it's alright as long as your finger or 'manhood' stays where they are suppose to be!"

"Yes, baby. Don't worry. The strippers are mainly for Johnny and Danny."

"Eww, why my brother?"

"Yeah since he's single and this is first real good time out. He needs to enjoy himself and I will make sure of that." James said looking down at Melisa who had a disgusted face. "What? Too much?"

"Yeah just a little besides now that Marissa is back in town who knows what will happen with my brother's relationship status." She said sitting up looking down at her future husband.

"I do." James knew he did wrong the second his girlfriend of six years give him a bloodshot eye. "Damn, I wasn't suppose to say anything." He mumbled covering his face with his hands.

"Well too late. You are telling me now."

"Okay but you can't say anything until she says something." Melisa groaned not liking the deal but she coiled her pinky around his and kissed it. "Okay, well you know Tyler right."

"Yeah, her friend from Connecticut?"

"Well, they are not friends. They have actually been going out for the past three years."

"Why hasn't she mentioned anything?" she said being more curious into it.

"Because she knew you guys would make a big deal out of it."

"Will not?"

"Mel, just two seconds ago you wanted to set her back up with your brother." James sat up and took his lovers hands looking deep in her eyes. "Look we set them up six years ago when we were juniors but we are not in high school anymore. We can't play match makers. They are grown adults. They have to find their way together, but if what Marissa said to me is true. Then maybe this Tyler guy really is the one for her. We will just have to find out sooner or later."

"Ugh," Melisa turned around and leaned against James as he wrapped his arms around her. "I hate it when you are right."

"Don't you always." He chuckled and kissed her temple.

* * *

"No! That was not fair. The black cat was there. It was Friday the thirteenth and I was not going to get jinxed by a stupid black cat." Jessica said as she was walking around the mall with her old friend Daniel.

"It had white spots on it. It doesn't count if the cat has another color on it."

"I was not going to take my chances." She said and sat on the bench in front of a store.

"I really missed you Jessica. You are a really cool friend." Daniel said looking over at the beautiful brunette 22 year old.

"I missed you too Danny. I never realized how much fun we can have when it's just us two. It was always the three of us. You, me, and Marissa." They both nodded and chuckled.

"Oh god, imagine tomorrow night. We are the only ones that are going solo." He chuckled.

"Oh god, the rehearsal dinner. I totally forgot to pick out something for that." Jessica smacked her hand against her forehead.

"Well we are in front of a pretty good store. Pick something out and I will pay for it." Daniel said leaning back on the bench and hung his elbows on it. Daniel and Jessica sat there for the next couple minutes arguing about it being too much money and it being weird having him pay for her dress. In the end Daniel won. Of course he ended up dragging her into the store but he won. "Pick out any dress you want. I haven't done this since I bought something for Marissa for her birthday. I want to see how it feels to buy something for someone beautiful again." Jessica giggled and went to the tips of her toes and placed a sweet gentle kiss on his cheek. Daniel smiled and when he realized what store he walked into he closed his eyes thinking back to the day he was last in there with a certain dark-haired beauty.

"_Come here babe!" Marissa Julie Montez leaded her boyfriend into Windsor, her favorite store. _

"_Where are you taking me?" whined her boyfriend of a year and a half, Daniel Alexander Bolton._

"_Windsor."_

"_Windows?" asked a confused Daniel as she grabbed a piece of clothing from a dress._

"_No Windsor. They sell amazing dresses." The brown eyed girl said looking through a rack of clothes._

"_You have amazing dresses at home. Besides, you look amazing in anything." He pulled her chin up and kissed his girlfriend softly on the lips. _

_As much as she wanted to continue kissing him she pulled away slowly leaning her forehead on his not wanting to open her eyes because she knew if she opened them the image of the both of them in front of a crowd of people sitting in chairs looking at them getting married on a cliff at the crack of sunset over a clear blue ocean would be gone. She can already feel the wind blowing flowers onto her tan Latina skin. She can imagine the smile on his face and the twinkle in his eyes as she pulls away. She can imagine how handsome he looks in his black tuxedo and silver tie with a silver rose clipped onto his tuxedo pocket. She whispered something she knows she will say at that moment in time. "I love you. Forever-"_

"_-Until I die." Daniel finished and pecked her nose. "Okay, pick whatever dress you want. You don't even have to look at the price. Just try them on and if you absolutely love it I will buy it for you. "_

"_No, baby, most of the dresses here are pretty pricey." She said grabbed a dress using it as an example and showing him the price tag only to be covered by his hands._

"_No go pick one. It's my gift for your birthday." She leaned up and kissed his cheek with a huge smile. He knew how much these dresses cost. That's the first thing he noticed as he walked in but he didn't care because he knew that the smile Marissa just gave him was all worth it. She was worth it. She was worth everything in the world. He couldn't imagine losing her ever in his life. If that day came he would never forgive himself especially since he was thinking on marrying this girl. _

_He looked over at her perfect body as she looked through the dresses and noticed every feature in her. Her dark brown eyes and how they twinkled every time he looked into them. How every time he looked into them he new nothing can be as sweet and kind and beautiful as they were. _

_He noticed how perfect her curves were and nothing can be as small and petite as they were. He noticed her legs. Sure they weren't long but they were smooth and he loved they moved._

_He noticed her smile and nothing can be that perfect in the world and he couldn't believe that just by one of those towards him made it all better._

_He noticed the way her long curly locks fell down her back and when she runs her fingers through them he is amazed how they fall back into perfect position. _

_But most importantly he noticed her and only her._

"_So what do you think about this one Daniel?"_

…_.._

"Daniel?" Daniel snapped his head back to reality and looked over at the chestnut haired girl in front of him holding a dress in front of her. "What do you think about this one?"

"Umm, it looks good. You should try it on." He said as Jessica looked down at the dress and agreed. As she walked back to the changing rooms he reached into his pockets and pulled out a picture. A picture he must have forgotten to get rid of.

A picture that always made his day.

A picture of Marissa.

* * *

**A/N: KAY THIS ONE CAME OUT FAST! LMA0 WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I PRETTY MUCH LIKE THIS ONE. IT WAS CUTE! NEXT ONE IS THE BACHELOR PARTY! THAT ONE IS GOING TO BE QUITE INTRESTING! :0 S0 HERE ARE A FEW QUESTIONS YOU CAN ANSWER ME 1. How are you liking this so far? 2. Do you really think Tyler is such a bad guy? 3. Who is your favorite character? 4. What do you think is going on between Jessica and Daniel? 5. What do you think will happen next?**

**xoxoSAYWHATNOW**


	5. INFO IMPORTANT TO READ

Kay so I know that I haven't put anything up for this story but I have a good explanation. I lost my USB Drive and that thing has EVERYTHING in there. All my stories, pictures, conversation, pictures of my grandfather. I am seriously dying without it. I lost it at my cousins house while I went for winter vacation. She promised to keep looking for it but nothing so far. I know why I don't just write it again. Well I had finished writing it and it took me FOREVER to get it perfect because _I _believe it's where it creates a good twister and hanger and I don't really remember much of what I wrote and I don't want to writ it over, post it, then have my cousin call and tell me that she found it.

FOR YOU FROM HATE TO LOVE FANS! I will continue writing since I didn't start on that one but for you ONCE LOVED fans I will be working on some one shots and like stories that only have like 4/5 chapters to make it up to you. Sorry for putting Once Loved on hold but since I know how I ended it I will work on the next chapters.

Super sorry on this I'm pissed with myself but hopefully you will still read the up coming ones. I already have an amazing ¾ shot. I thought about it while watching 'The Notebook' its called "365 Letters". This story is about 18 year old Troy Bolton not being able to get over his fight with his girlfriend Gabriella Montez. That very night Gabriella Montez leaves so for a whole year Troy Bolton writes her letters telling her how much he has missed her and how much he has never stopped loving her. 10 years later she returns and knocks on his front door only to find…..

I will let you guys wait and see what happens in the story. I'm going to start writing tonight and then post it up as soon as I am done with them.

Xoxo saywhatnow


End file.
